


The Plan Kind of Ends Here

by rustbunnies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Multi, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustbunnies/pseuds/rustbunnies
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 38
Kudos: 340





	The Plan Kind of Ends Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Triple Espresso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512421) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 

...my obsession with this ship is all your fault, F2. Not entirely fic-accurate, given I had to work around resources available (sidenote: it's ridiculously hard to find quality poly stock). I hope this makes your eyes half as happy as your words make my brain. <3


End file.
